


Three Crackish Stories

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anthropomorphic, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Clowns, Crack, Goats, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 08:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/648736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic compilation of short stories by Busaikko</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Crackish Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [busaikko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/busaikko/gifts).



> A little podfic for a couple of reasons  
> 1\. It's totally the "kidfic" square (in the most literal sense possible) of my trope_bingo card  
> 2\. Happy birthday, busaikko!

 

  
**Texts for the Stories:** [mountain goats](367669)   [fun with blind dates](211458)   [Stationery Orbit](407764)

**Length of Compilation:** ~10 min

**Mediafire Download links:**   [M4B](http://www.mediafire.com/?u1limbabvotme5b)   [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/?c59af4sf4wl0z81)

 

streaming option


End file.
